Isabord
by Exotos135
Summary: just a normal day at the Van Stomm's house,until Isabella visits one day and says she wants to talk with Buford,what will they talk about?.way too simple summary i know Buford'Isabella one-shot


DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Van Stomm's House, Living Room "10:00 AM"

(Buford was in the Living Room,watching television)

"this is so boring"-Buford(bored tone)

(in that moment,he heard the doorbell)

"im coming mom!"-Buford

(Buford got off the sofa,went to the door and opened it,seeing Isabella outside)

"hi"-Isabella

"hi...what are you doing here?"-Buford(normal,then confused tone)

"well you see-"-Isabella

"it's not for the Fireside cookies right? 'cause i tell you, i payed for them!"-Buford(worried tone)

"nonono...we received your pay, im here visiting you"-Isabella

"...why would you visit me?"-Buford(confused tone)

"well you see, between Fireside duty and Phineas and Ferb inventions, i need to do something normal once in a while"-Isabella

"and that something "normal" involucrates me?"-asked Buford

"no, im just visiting to do something different"-Isabella

"im still doubting you"-Buford

"could you at least let me pass?"-Isabella(annoyed tone)

"sure, come in"-Buford

(Isabella went inside and Buford closed the door)

"so, what do you normally do here?"-asked Isabella

"meh, watch television, sleep, fell asleep while i watch television, nothing exciting"-Buford

"good, 'cause i need something normal to do"-Isabella

"but we could talk"-Buford

"yeah, i like to talk"-Isabella

(Buford and Isabella sat in the sofa and Buford turned off the tv)

"so who should start?"-Isabella

"you go ahead"-Buford

"good, well ummm...today the Fireside Girls holded a contest abuot who would date who"-Isabella

"wait, you and the other girls made a contest...to mess up with the usual pairings?"-Buford(confused tone)

"well...when i think about it yes, yes we did"-Isabella

"...who did Milly ended up with?"-asked Buford

"we still don't know"-Isabella

"and who did i ended up with?"-asked Buford

"with Gretchen"-Isabella

"who is Gretchen?"-asked Buford

"the Fireside Girl with glasses, you know, the one who is usually paired with Ferb."-Isabella

"hmmm, i think that won't work out"-Buford

"it's not supposed to work out, it's just an...experiment"-Isabella

"so you are using us as guinea pigs?"-asked Buford

"nonono, we just wanna see how things would become if you were paired with someone else"-replied Isabella

"oooh, anything else?"-asked Buford

"well...i wanted to know about your relationship with Adyson"-replied Isabella

"Adyson?"-asked Buford

"yeah, you see she told me she and you were boyfriend and girlfriend...is that true?"-replied and then asked Isabella

"well..."-Buford(blushing)

"come on, don't be shy, i can understand"-Isabella

"yeah, we are boyfriend and girlfriend, or at least we were"-Buford

"what happened?"-asked Isabella

"well, we decided we were better as friends, so we are just friends"-responded Buford

"oh...and are you searching for a girlfriend these days?"-asked Isabella

"no, why"-replied and then asked Buford

"well, there are some people that like to put some of their pairings"-Isabella

"uh-huh?"-Buford

"and let's say that some of those are a bit...tired of the pairing of me and Phineas"-Isabella

"yes?"-Buford

"so they pair me with some other characters, Django, Ferb, you name it and they pair me or someone else with them"-Isabella

"hmmm, with who am i paired?"-Buford

"Milly, Adyson, Ferb...those are some but the most popular, and most weird for me is Baljeet"-Isabella

"well...i do bully him a lot"-Buford

"and, get this, people actually pair _me_ with _you_"-Isabella

"...excuse me?"-Buford(confused)

"yeah, weird thing isn't it?"-Isabella

"...yeah, thinking about it, it is really weird"-Buford

"but you know what?"-asked Isabella

"what?"-Buford

"i think they are doing it for a good reason"-Isabella

"what is said reason?"-Buford

"i dont know, but i know it's a good one, and..."-Isabella

"and what?"-Buford

"well...maybe, our pairing could become really popular if we give it time"-Isabella

(Isabella and Buford looked at eachother for a long time...before laughing)

"nonono, that's impossible"-Buford

"yeah, i only have Phineas for my love, even if he is a human dorito"-Isabella

"so, is that all you wanna talk about?"-asked Buford

"yeah, do you have anything _you_ wanna talk about?"-Isabella

"no, you can leave if you want"-Buford

"oh...ok, thanks for letting me visit you for this really short time"-Isabella

(Isabella got off the sofa,opened the door and was about to leave,but before she did that,she turned over and sended Buford

a kiss to his cheek,after that she left)

"what was that about?"-Buford

THE END


End file.
